<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Mistake I've Ever Made by schwoopyboop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360188">The Best Mistake I've Ever Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwoopyboop/pseuds/schwoopyboop'>schwoopyboop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Kissing, Morning After, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, Suggestive Themes, its just a little bit of angst i promise, narrator is nameless so insert all you want, slight daddy kink, you cannot convince me Jack does not have a daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwoopyboop/pseuds/schwoopyboop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend the night with Handsome Jack, everything that happens after seems like a mistake. A terrible, wonderful mistake. </p><p>In which a nameless Vault Hunter awakens in Handsome Jack's bed after a night of unspeakable acts best not mentioned in polite company. Flirting, sarcasm, and feelings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Mistake I've Ever Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd think that, being a Vault Hunter, I'd have learned not to sleep with the enemy by now.</p><p>And yet, here I am.</p><p>I woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, wearing a suspiciously familiar t-shirt with the Hyperion logo blazoned across the chest. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds on the floor-length windows, and off the shiny marble floor, nearly blinding me when I tried opening my eyes. Groaning, I turned away from the obscenely large window and stuffed my face into a black silk pillow.</p><p>Of course the man had marble floors in his bedroom.</p><p>My mood was not improved when memories of the previous night came flooding in: lips pressed against warm skin, bodies moving in a hurried rhythm, fingers pressing into his back as he—</p><p>"Mornin', princess."</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was somehow both too close and not close enough, whose owner no doubt looked as smug as he sounded.</p><p>I groaned again, pulling the sheets up over my head this time.</p><p>"Go away," I mumbled into the pillow. Did I smell pancakes?</p><p>I heard footsteps coming closer.</p><p>"What's that, pumpkin? 'Won't you stay?' Thought you'd never ask." I could hear him grinning.</p><p>I threw back the covers so I could glare at him with one eye.</p><p>"Very funny."</p><p>Jack was holding a tray of what looked like waffles. He set the tray on a nearby table before coming over and plopping himself down on the bed next to me.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, babe. How long have we known each other? Daddy doesn't make breakfast for just anyone, ya know," he said, wagging a finger at me.</p><p>I turned my face out of the pillow to give him a look.</p><p>"Daddy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Jack returned my look with a mischievous grin. "Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it last night—hey!"</p><p>I threw a pillow at him before he could finish.</p><p>"Don't remind me," I groaned as more details of last night started coming together.</p><p>"You know, I could have you killed for that," Jack said, pointing the pillow at me with a mock-stern expression.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as his gaze raked over my body. His eyes settled on the Hyperion t-shirt.</p><p>"Hey, you're pretty cute when you’re wearing my clothes. Not like the super mean lady that you usually are. Although throwing that pillow at me <em>was</em> pretty mean—"</p><p>I smacked his arm. "<em>Shut. It</em>. I wouldn't have had to wear your clothes if you hadn't ripped all of mine," I said, glaring.</p><p>The smug grin didn't go away. "Well, you weren't exactly complaining about it, sweetheart."</p><p>"Wha-I'm complaining now—!"</p><p>Jack continued over my protests.</p><p>"And anyway, I don't know what you're so mad about. You slept with Handsome Jack, baby! I mean, just look at me! I'm like the perfect human." He gestured towards himself and then held his arms out as if waiting for me to agree, pouting when I didn't.</p><p>"Last night was a mistake, Jack," I said, finally sitting up and pinching the bridge of my nose.</p><p>"Best mistake I've ever made, then," he grinned.</p><p>I frowned at him. "Jack, I'm serious. A couple weeks ago, you wanted to kill me. Healthy people don't sleep with people who want them killed."</p><p>He shrugged like it was nothing. "Yeah, and now I don't. You know what I'm like," he said, suddenly looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>That I did.</p><p>I spoke after a brief silence. "I didn't want to hurt you back then, you know."</p><p>He looked at his hands. "I know. I went too far. Drove her away."</p><p>I put my hand over his. "That's not what I meant. They didn't-she didn't tell me she was your daughter," I said, looking at the small picture frame on the bedside table, turned face-down. "I never would have helped if I'd known."</p><p>Jack swallowed, hard. "Well, you weren't the one that ended up killing her in the end. I did that all by myself," he said with a hollow laugh.</p><p>I gave his hands a small squeeze. "You were just doing what you thought was right," I said. "Although, maybe in the future, you could refrain from trying to kill the people who want the same things that you do?" I bent my head down so I could give him a small smile.</p><p>Jack finally looked up at me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear in an unexpectedly gentle gesture. "Yeah. Learned my lesson there," he said, serious for once.</p><p>"Good." I smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek, surprising even myself.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you said last night was a mistake?"</p><p>I shrugged. "The decision has been submitted for board approval," I said in my best CEO voice. "And besides," I added, "you know what I'm like."</p><p>The sly grin was back. "Anything I can do to nudge the board's decision in my favour? I can be <em>very </em>persuasive, you know." He waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>I pretended to think. "Well, waffles would be a good start..."</p><p>Jack, however, seemed to have other ideas. "I dunno, princess. I'm kinda hungry for something else right now," he practically purred into my ear, already climbing into bed.</p><p>I laughed and let out a squeal as he pinned me back down on the bed, trailing kisses along my neck. "I <em>do</em> tend to get hungry after exercise," I said, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Jack took that as the enthusiastic yes that it was, ducking in to press his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>"I meant what I said before," he breathed in between kisses.</p><p>I was far too distracted to hear what he'd said. "What?" I asked, a little breathless.</p><p>He pulled away, just enough for me to look into his blue and green eyes.</p><p>"You're the best mistake I've ever made." He said it like a man believing something for the first time.</p><p>I leaned forward to rest my forehead against his, trying to hide the stupidly wide smile on my face.</p><p>"So are you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>